Resistência Popular
Resistência Popular ("Popular Resistance") was a initiative taken by PVic where he and his friends Rafael Soares, Gregório and Renzo, in association with Casanova, made some albums with music made in FL Studio. Discography Desolate Phones Desolate Phones was Resistência's first album. You ca n hear it here. It was done in one night, mostly by PVic and is consider by many an acid trip. The most highlighted song is Aletse and the most weird songs as Tudo De Bom No Brasil/ Utopia Falsa e A Marcha Do 4 Dedos. It featured the songs: * Me Deixe Dormir (Let me sleep) * Obrigação Uniforme (Uniform Obligation) * Caos Temporal (Temporal Chaos) * A Revolta Dos Politicos (The Uprising of Politicians) * Aletse (Anagram for Estela) * Alto E Seco (Tall and Dry) * A Paralisação (The Standstill) * Tudo De Bom No Brasil (Everything Good In Brazil) * Utopia Falsa (Fake Utopia) * Joelho nos mortos (Knee In The Dead) * A Marcha do 4 Dedos (The 4 Finger March) * Exílio Urbano (Urban Exile) Desolate Phones - Special Edition This album was a follow up to the normal album but with remixes instead of original compositions. It featured: * Indios * Tema Do Seu Madruga * Tema Do Chaves * Comfortably Numb * Tempo Perdido * She Loves You * Que Pais é este? * Exilio Urbano Original * Toda Forma De Poder * Green Hill Zone * Duke Nukem Theme * Doom Theme * Tema Do Ayrton Senna Anti-Minimalistic This album was a more ironic take on Resistência's style. It was partially made while PVic was in his one month trip in Lawrence, USA. Originally ment to be a giga single, as a preview of Desolate Phones 2, but due to Desolate Phones 2's cancellation later it was received as an album to the public. It featured the genius idea of a three sided disc, having the following tracks: This album had many tracks made by Casanova and marked the entrance of Keyboardist Pedrinho (Small Pedro) in the band (making the song "Stairway to Hell Piano) along with featuring tracks that had the members play their actual instruments for the first time. The album was called Anti-Minimalistic because of it's cover art, which was made as a joke under a few people's attitude (mainly SoniKast's) of being against minimalistic things. The cover art also featured in the bottom a line of MrLevRocks taken from Sonic Tribute Team's discord server. Fun Fact: The first track of this album has many influences from The Beatles. During this period, PVic was in love with The Beatles, specially their Sgt. Peppers album, so things such as the opening were inspired by it (having sampled Larryinc64's 8 bit version of the track and mixed it with the original) along with the first track's ending having a reversed version of Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds's opening riff. Side A: # Eu tou cansado;,. Caralho (I'm tired; Fuck) # Deluca & Friends e a Pintopéia Humana (Deluca & Friends and the Human Penis-pea) # Japa Bundinha (Japon Small Butt) Side B: # Índios do Meu Brasil (Live) (Indians from My Brazil) # Vixe! (O Dinheiro Sumiu) (Geez! (Money is gone)) Side C: # Tiro No Olho D'ocu (Shot in the anus's eye) # Renzo Plays (Demo) # Grego Plays (Demo) # Stairway To Hell Piano # Grego Rapes Flute # Última Faixa (Last Track) 2nd Beatles Day Commemoration Concert This was two tracks recorded in Renzo's house after PVic, Gregório and Gabriel Miller returned from a The Beatles concert in Pelotas's Mercado Público. They recorded two tracks, which later ended up iconic and representing Gregório's spirit when he left Brazil. * Festinha dos Professores (Teachers's Party) * Col. Saint Josef (School Saint Josef) Video Clips Resistência only had one video clip, that being Índios Do Meu Brasil, which featured multiple clips of PVic's friends in school and in his house (Either having a pillow fight or recording "Stairway to Hell"). The video and the song was produced by Casanova. The song would later be used in their "Anti-minimalistic" album. SoundCloud Exclusives A few things were exclusive to Resistência Popular's soundcloud, those being: Desolate Phones DX Featured a few songs that were missing from the original Desolate Phones album, those being: * Teorema (Theorem) * Staring At The Shining Sun (DEMO) Semi Bits An album that mixed chiptune with real instruments. It had two tracks: * Ainda É Cedo (PVic's favorite track) * Strawberry Fields Por trás dos Bits (Behind the bits) This album featured remixes of classic Brazillian songs in a chiptune style. * Meu Erro * Tempo Perdido * Toda Forma De Poder * Tempo Perdido v2 * Há Tempos 16 bit Desolate Phones - Special Edition - Special Edition As the name says, it's the special edition of the special edition of Desolate Phones. The new tracks are: * Sonic & seu cybergerente de merda (Sonic & his shitty cyber boss) * Rádio Pirata (DEMO) (Pirate Radio) * Tempo Perdido V2 (DEMO) * Don't Look Back in HELL (DEMO) (WITH VOCALS) * MEu Erro (DEMO) (My error) Back To Red - Single A remix of The Beatles's Back To USSR. The CopyPasta The copypasta is a quote from MrLevRocks which was added to the Anti Minimalistic album but ended up re-used in their future albums, representing Resistência. Quote: